badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The House on Greenleaf Drive Part 2
Those 4 cops thought that they were safe. However, the guy that was banned from XBL and killed wasn't gone for good. The guy's spirit instantly roamed the house and he didn't waste 1 second to get revenge on the 4 surviving cops. To this day, nobody knows what happened to them. After they killed him, 1 of the cops called the station saying this. Officer Owens: "We finally got him killed. Me, Officer Quash, Officer Azzo, and Officer Sellic are the only survivors. We are now going to leave." Halfway during the message, heavy breathing could be heard and then the radio message ended abruptly with a loud scream by one of the officers. None of them ever escaped the house. That happened 7 months ago. Since then, the house has been abandoned. Cops have build a 6-foot high brick wall around it 50 feet away from the house on all sides. There are 4 watchtowers on all sides with 2 snipers in each one. Cops patrol the house day and night. Anyone who tries to cross it gets a jail sentence for 5 years. If someone does cross the wall, they get shot and killed. If someone does manage to get in the house though, the cops have no choice but to let them die. Here is a table which shows all the deaths every since the first incident. This does not includde the deaths of the officers the first day. People stopped trying to cross the wall: 36 People shot who made it over the wall: 9 People who made it to the house: 3 Total Deaths: 48 The bodies of the people shot who made it over the wall have been left on the grass to decompose. Nobody is allowed past the wall by any means. 2 of the 9 bodies on the grass have been pulled into the house by an unknown force. 3 of the 9 other bodies were moved around in the lawn. 1 of the bodies had his head pulled off by an unknown force and his head was pulled inside the house. His headless body was left on the grass. It has been 7 months since then. Recently, one of the prisons volunteered to send criminals on death row over the wall for government testing. The warden said that they could go to a good cause. instead of just meeting the electric chair. The government agreed to send 6 criminals over the wall. The prison chose 6 criminals by lotttery and they decided to send them over the wall. They also attached cameras to them which were hooked upp tto a moniter so they could get a video of what happened. I am a sniper who works there in the North watchtower near the house and I'm going to tell you what happened. I was instructeed to kill anyone who tried to make it over the wall. If one of them made it out of the house, I was not instructed to kill them as long aas they didn't attempt to escape. The cops there made a ramp for the criminals to get across. They all climbed up it and jumped down into the area past the wall. One of the cops got a bullhorn and yelled at them "There is no returning back now. You are all going to stay in there until you die. You all have 1 minute to walk inside the house. Anyone who refuses will be shot so move. If you are able to escape the house once entering, you can not go back over the wall. If you do, you will be shot. You must stay in this area until you all die." They all started walkng into the house. I looked at the monitor and I saw them opening the door. When they all walked inside, the door slammed shut. They all loooked terrified. I could see dozens of dead bodies on the floor. They started walking around in the first floor. All of a sudden, one of them started screaming as his intestines started spilling out of a hole in his chest. "Help me!" he screamed. There was nothing they could do for him though. As an act of mercy, 1 of them got a stapler on the desk and hit him on the head with it killing him instantly. They then ran into a closet. One of them said "Can we go now? I'm not staying in this shithole." Another one of them said "They said that we could leave the house as long as we didn't tryo to clmb oveer the wall. Let's make a run for it." The camera showed the remaining 5 criminals running to the front door. All of a sudden, 1 of them got tangled up in barbed wire and he was carried up to the ceiling. The camera showed the barbed wire moving around on him cutting him up. He eventually died of blood loss. The 4 criminals made it to the front door. They were tryying to break it open. 1 of them then starteed to get dragged away by an unknown force. There was a path of blood from where he was being dragged away. The other 3 opened the door and ran away from the house. They stopped by the wall. They knew that they would be killed if they atempted to escape. They just stayed by the wall. Hours passed and they were still there. 2 days later, they grew very hungry. They were begging for the cop to throw them down some food but they wouldn't do it. 1 of them then said "Fuck this!" and he began climbing the wall. The otheer 2 crminls were begging for him to come back but he wouldn't do it. When he first set foot on the wall, I fired at him. My shot misssed so I began re-loading. Anotheer snipeer shot him in the left leg and he began limping. He used all of his might and lifted his head above the wall. Someone else fired at him but the shot missed. He lifted his injured left leg over the wall and got ready to climb oveer it. Another sniper shot him in the chest and he fell down on the side of the wall with the prisoners badly injured. I was about to finish him off but the other sniper I was with stopped me. He said "Leave him. He's too injured to climb over the wall again. Just let him bleed out." The other criminals rushed to his aid. However, they didn't know how to save him. All of a sudden, 1 of them stood up and without hesitation, he stomped on his head finishing him off. The man's blood squirted out of his head. The other criminal screamed at him "What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking idiot!" He responded with "I'm not going to starve to death. Let's eat him." The 2 criminals nodded at each other and began to rip chunks of his flesh off with their bare hands and they began eating him. it was gruesome to watch and I thought that I was going to throw up. Eventually, they finished him off and they were covered in his blood. 1 of them then jumped on the other and began choking him. "I need to eat you before you eat me!" The other one grabbed a rock and hit him in the head with it. He grabbed his arm and bit a chunk of his flesh out and ate it. The other criminal grabbed him and and bit 1 of his fingers off. The criminal screamed. He got up and pinned him down again. He then reached for a sick nearby and poked his eye out. He fell over screaming in pain. The criminal got up and kicked him in the head injuring him even more. Th criminal was knocked out. He screamed "That's for trying to eat me you fucking prick!" He was ready to stomp on his head again but instead of doing that, he got a few rocks nearby. He also found some rope nearby the house. He sharpened the rocks and used them as stakes to pin him to the ground. fter he was done, he woke the criminal up. He began clawing at him and tearing bits of his flesh off. All the criminal could do was scream in terror. He eventually died and was eaten by the last surviving criminal. 2 days passed and the criminal grew hungry again. All he could do was crawl everywhere. He took the camera off of him and broke it. He then used all of his strength to crawl back towards the house. The front door opened by itself almost like it was ready for him. Just before crawling through the front door, he turned around and screamed at us "You people are fucking sick! I hope that you burn in hell you worthless piles of shit." he then crawled through the front door and it closed. We didn't hear any screaming from him. He was never seen or heard from again. I turned to the otheer guy in there with me and I said "Wow, what a way to go." He replied and ssaid "What are you talking about?" I said "The criminal. He just crawleed back in the house. He replied and said "What criminal?" I was getting agitated and said "The ones who just died you fucking idiot." He said "Those criminals have been dead for 2 days. The last 2 remaining ones killed each other while fighting. They both died from the injuries they did to themselves right afterwards." I was shocked. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I said "THEN WHO WAS PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Previous | Next Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta